


Divine Intervention by Epiphanyx7 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "Not yet," the angel murmurs, chiding softly. "Patience is a virtue, Crowley."





	Divine Intervention by Epiphanyx7 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divine Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168918) by [Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Divine Intervention  
 **Author** : Epiphanyx7  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Good Omens  
 **Character** : Aziraphale/Crowley  
 **Rating** : adults only  
 **Warnings** : Language, sex, etc  
 **Notes** : Good Omens, Orgasm Denial/Control, I figured, if they can use miracles to get rid of alcohol/inebriation, then why not other things?   
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168918)  
**Length** 0:04:34  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Divine%20Intervention%20by%20Epiphanyx7.mp3)


End file.
